College Roommates!
by Kasamatsu Tetsuya
Summary: Summary: Kuroko (Seirin) , Hayama (Rakuzan), Kasamatsu (Kaijou), Miyaji (Shutoku), Sakurai (Touou), and Himuro (Yosen) are roommates in an apartment in Tokyo near Tokyo University. College AU! Might have pairings! Rated T for cursing. Bad Summary. Based off of 'Roommates' By: Queenofcrack97. DISCONTINUED!
1. Kuroko Tetsuya

College Roommates!

Summary: Kuroko (Seirin) , Hayama (Rakuzan), Kasamatsu (Kaijou), Miyaji (Shutoku) and Himuro (Yosen) are roommates in a apartment in Tokyo near Tokyo University. College AU! No pairings! Rated T for cursing. Bad Summary. Based off of 'Roommates!' By: Queenofcrack97.

I do not own Kuroko no Basuke!

Inspired by Roommates! By: Queenofcrack97 so you might see some similarities.

Kuroko walked out of Maji Burger with a vanilla milkshake in his hand. Sipping it quietly he walked down the street back to his apartment **.** When he got back to his apartment complex he sighed quietly and took out the key to unlock the door. After unlocking the door he turned on the light and closed the door.

He went into his bedroom after finishing his vanilla milkshake. He went into the bathroom and turned on the water to the bath. Sighing again he stripped off his clothes and went into the bath.

After showering he lay down on his bed. His phone began to ring. Picking up his phone, he tapped the accept button.

"Domo okaa-san."

"Tetsu-kun have you found four other roommates yet?"

"Not yet okaa-san."

"Remember that you can't live in the apartment if you don't have four other roommates".

"I know okaa-san."

"Bye Tetsu-kun."

"Bye okaa-san."

Kuroko hung up on his mom and took out a light novel. After a while of reading, 'Yukio Kasamatsu' appeared on his phone. Ring! Ring! Picking up his phone, he tapped the accept button.

"Hey Kuroko."

"Domo Kasamatsu, have you decided if you will be my roommate or not?"

"I decided that I will be your roommate."

"The address is X on X street. The room is on the 6th floor at the end of the hallway"

"I will be their tommorrow"

When Kuroko hung up on Kasamatsu. Kotarō Hayama of the Uncrowned Kings called. He picked up the phone and began to call the blond.

'Hey Kuroko.'

'Domo Hayama'

'I have decided to accept the invitation!'

'Arigatou and goodbye.'

Tatsuya Himuro and Kiyoshi Miyaji also accepted the opportunity for a room at 'Kuroko Apartments'

Thanks for reading! I will try to update as soon as possible!


	2. Kasamatsu Yukio

**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

 _Beep! Beep!_ Kuroko's alarm clock beeped. Moving his hand around he struggled to turn it off. He successfully turned it off and went into the bathroom. Brushing his teeth he looked at his wild bed hair.

After brushing his teeth, he went into his bedroom closet and took some cloths that fit him out. Turning on the bath water, he waited till the water was warm. When the water was warm, Kuroko went into the bath.

-Time skip to after his bath-

Finishing his bath, he heard his doorbell ring. 'That must be Kasamatsu-san,' he thought to himself. Putting on his clothes he checked his reflection in the mirror. The bed hair was gone. He opened his apartment door for Kasamatsu.

"Kasamatsu-san, come in." Kuroko greeted.

"Sorry for taking so long." Kasamatsu apologized.

"It's okay. So which room would you like?" Kuroko asked.

"Can you give me a tour first?" The captain asked.

"Okay" The phantom said.

After giving the former Kaijou captain a tour of his apartment, Kasamatsu chose the room next to Kuroko. ( ** _A/N- There is one small hallway with 5 doors leading to rooms, Kuroko's is at the beginning and Kasamatsu's is next to his)._**

 ****Settling into his room, Kasamatsu looked around. He took his guitar out and out it in a corner of his room. He put a basketball in the same corner. Kuroko came in and looked around after some time. He came to the corner and looked at the guitar.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Gomen (Sorry) Kasamatsu-san, I just wanted to see if you were settling in alright." Kuroko answered.

"Do you want to play sometime, I can teach you if you want." Kasamatsu offered.

"Okay." The phantom accepted.

 **The next few chapters will be the basketball players adjusting to life at the apartment and possibly college. I will try to update everyday. Keyword: try. Bye see you tomorrow possibly.**

 **Kasamatsu Yukio- Third year**

 **Kotarō Hayama- Second year**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya- First year**

 **Kiyoshi Miyaji- Third year**

 **Tatsuya Himuro- First year**


	3. Kotarō Hayama

**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

Kuroko woke up in the morning by a knock at his baby blue bedroom door. Groaning, Kuroko slowly walked to the door half-asleep and opened the door revealing a fully awake, Yukio Kasamatsu.  
"Hey Kuroko, you aren't awake yet?" The Kaijou captain asked chuckling at the wild bed.  
"I just woke up Kasamatsu-san," Kuroko said heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth and to fix his hair.  
"Hey, what's up with your wild hair," Kasamatsu asked the small teen.  
"It happens every single day, Kasamatsu-san,"Kuroko told the former captain.  
"College starts in four days," Kasamatsu informed the shadow.  
"Arigatou (Thanks) for informing me, Kasamatsu-san, Hayama-kun is coming today," Kuroko told the third year.  
"That's nice to kn-," Kasamatsu was cut off by a ringing doorbell.

 _Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_ The doorbell rang loudly.

"I will get the door Kasamatsu-san, can you get Hayama-kun a cup of water, arigatou (thanks)," Kuroko said to the older teen.

Kuroko opened the door revealing a energetic blond teenager. "Come in, Hayama-kun, you can sit at the couch," Kuroko closed the door when the blond came in./p  
"Thanks, Kuroko," The blond said to the bluenette.

Kasamatsu gave the cup of water to Hayama. The living room has a few bookshelves, a nice television and a tree which Kuroko takes care of. Nigou's bed is near a bookshelf.  
"Which room do you want to pick?" Kuroko asked.  
"I'll have the one next to Kasamatsu," Hayama chose.  
"Okay, I will give you a tour," Kuroko said.

Kuroko then gave Hayama a tour of the kitchen, living room, dining room, bathrooms, bedrooms, and then to his bedroom. Hayama put all his things on the floor and looked at the golden brown room. He put a basketball on a bookshelf. He then put his clothes in the closet, toiletries in the bathroom and everything else he needed. Kuroko came in almost giving the blond a hard attack, telling him that the food was ready.  
 **(A/N-Kuroko in this story knows how to cook almost anything, he learned from Kagami in his second and last year of highschool)**  
Hayama and Kasamatsu sat at one of six chairs leaving Kuroko a seat in between them. Kuroko served the food and they dug in.

After eating, Kasamatsu washed the dishes as Kuroko showered. Hayama was at the living room petting Nigou and watching television.

When Kuroko finished showering, the trio walked Nigou and saw the Generation of Miracles leading to why they are in this situation.  
 **  
And end there will be a 3.5 chapter tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed the chapter today!**


	4. Kiyoshi Miyaji and Ryō Sakurai

Authors Note- Somehow I forgot Touou Academy so I have added Sakurai Ryo to the group. Also I am feeling bored so you get two chapters today.

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

"Hey Tetsu, why are these two doing with you?" The ganguro asked Tetsuya.

"Aomine-kun there are only accompanying me on my walk with Nigou," Kuroko told Aomine.

"You can join us," Akashi told the trio. **(A/N-Akashi is back to his original)**

"Shall we continue," Kuroko told Kasamatsu and Hayama.

"Sure," Kasamatsu said.

They walked into Maji Burger and ordered some food (even though they already ate, Kuroko wanted a vanilla milkshake). Kuroko got a vanilla milkshake while the duo ordered there own food. They sat down at the table the Generation of Miracles was sitting.

"Shin-chan!" Takao called.

"Stop calling me that Takao," Midorima told Takao.

"Okay then I will stick with Tsun-chan" Takao replied.

"That's even worse," Midorima mumbled.

-Timeskip to the next morning-

"Kuroko! Kuroko! Someone is ringing the doorbell, can I open it," The energetic Hayama asked the sleeping Kuroko

"Okay, tell him to wait let me fix my hair and brush my teeth." Kuroko told him.

Hayama opened the door to the phantom's room and chuckled at the sight of the crazy hair. He quickly closed the door, got a cup of water, opened the front door to see two people come in, Sakurai Ryo and Kiyoshi Miyaji. He got another cup of water and told the two teen to sit at the living room. Sakurai took a cup of water and began to pet the little husky.

Kuroko came into the living room and began to ask the question he asked Kasamatsu and Hayama.

"Which room will you pick and is it also okay if you two share a room?" Kuroko asked.

"That's fine with me," Kiyoshi told Kuroko, Sakurai nodded his head.

The two picked the room at the end of the hallway leaving Himuro the room next to Hayama. Tomorrow Tatsuya was coming, same time as the other four.

"Maji Burger?" Hayama asked.

"I don't mind," Kuroko answered.

"Neither do I," Kasamatsu agreed.

"Sure," Miyaji said.

"Okay," Sakurai told his fellow peers.

"Arf!" Nigou barked.

Kuroko kneeled down on his knees and pet the husky. "You want to come to?"

"Arf," Nigou barked.

"Kasamatsu-san, can you give me Nigou's leash?" Kuroko asked.

"Here you go," Kasamatsu obeyed.

-Meanwhile-

"Let's go to Maji Burger to celebrate is getting into Tokyo college," Kagami suggested.

"Okay Taiga," Tatsuya agreed.

They walked down the street to the closest Maji Burger and saw Kasamatsu, Sakurai, Miyaji and Hayama eating. Milkshake in hand, Kuroko noticed Kagami and told the others. When the red-head went into the fast food restaurant to order twenty-four teriyaki burgers. Kuroko popped up scaring Kagami, Himuro and the worker. All three of them almost had heart attacks. Laughing could be heard from a group of college students that lived in a apartment.

Kagami looked around wondering where the laughing could be heard. He saw a group of teenagers and saw Kuroko heading back to this group. "You bastard," Kuroko's ears twitched and he turned around to face the light.

"Don't swear Kagami-kun," Kuroko scolded Taiga.

"Can we sit with you Kuroko," Himuro asked

"Yes, Himuro-san and remember to be at my apartment tomorrow," He reminded.

"What's going on tomorrow, wait they are the roommates you are living with!" Kagami said shocked.

"Yes Taiga I will be living with them starting tomorrow," Tatsuya informed Taiga.

They headed to the table and Kuroko politely asked the surrounding people if they could borrow the chair. Someone came in during this time. This person was, Haizaki Shōgo Haizaki, he immediately spotted Kuroko and there eyes met. He walked over and took a sip of Kuroko's vanilla milkshake and Kuroko began to start a conversation with Haizaki.

"Domo Haizaki-kun," Kuroko greeted.

"Hey," Haizaki said.

"Did you dye your hair back to it's original color," Kuroko asked.

"Yeah," Haizaki answered.

"I like it better his color and hairstyle," Kuroko replied.

"Thanks," Haizaki thanked.

The gray haired delinquent sat down at the table and immediately stealing there food, Kasamatsu's fries, Kuroko's milkshake, one of Kagami's burgers leaving a angered Kagami twenty three burgers and Sakurai's soda. Miyaji twitched angrily at this action when his fries were eaten by a thief named Haizaki Shōgo.

"KUROKOCCHI!" a annoying blond model shouted.

"Why are you hangin out with this idiot?" Aomine questioned.

"Haizaki," Akashi greeted.

"Aomine-kun, Haizaki-kun is here because I allowed him to sit here," Kuroko answered.

"No, I am talking about this Bakagami," Aomine corrected.

"I am not a Bakagami, Ahomine!" The red head shouted.

"I am not a Ahomine!" Aomine retorted.

"Is there something we should know about you two, you are acting like a married old couple," Kuroko dead panned.

Aomine and Kagami immediately shut up and sat as far away as possible. The others immediately snickered at Kuroko's comment.

"Haizaki-kun, if I buy you some food will you stop eating ours," Kuroko said.

"Sure, I want a vanilla milkshake, large fries, two teriyaki burgers and I will give you some money," Haizaki told Kuroko as he fished out a twenty dollar bill from his pockets.

"I am fine with Haizaki taking my food, Aomine does it all the time during basketball practice," Sakurai commented.

"Ahomine didn't you tell me to stop stealing food from Kuroko's lunch in junior high, what happened," Haizaki said.

Aomine immediately retreated his hand that was close to grabbing one of Sakurai's fries.

Kuroko placed the tray of food in front of Haizaki.

"Thanks," Haizaki said.

"Kurokocchi buy me food!" Kise said.

"No Kise-kun, but it yourself," Kuroko replied.

"Mou- Kurokocchi is so mean," Kise sobbed.

"Kise stop crying," Kasamatsu kicked Kise," or I'll hit you!"

"You already hit me senpai!"

"Kise-chin, stop talking your annoying!" Murasakibara lazily said while munching on snacks.

"Your so mean Murasakibaracchi!" Kise said crying again.

Kasamatsu kicked the annoying blond.

'This is exactly like junior high,' Midorima thought.

"What is that?" Hayama asked Midorima pointing at the stuffed bear that had a sombrero on his head.

"My lucky item, Cancer was last place, while Aquarius is first, to improve my luck, I bring a lucky item, nanodayo," Midorima explained.

Kuroko collected all the trays and brought them above the trash can and place them on top. Kuroko threw away everyone's trash including the 23 burger wraps Kagami has.

They all said there goodbyes and left, leaving in separate directions.

 **Sakurai Ryō- First Year**

 **Kagami Taiga- First Year**

 **1000+ words, finally!**

 **Longer than my other chapters so far.**

 **I will try to post two chapters tomorrow.**


	5. Himuro Tatsuya

Thanks for the reviews.

I will try to update as often as I can unless I'm busy.

I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

Haizaki will show up more in the next chapters!

* * *

Kuroko woke up and stretched his arms tiredly. He stepped out of bed and came knocked on everyone's bedroom doors. He came down into the kitchen and brought out a pan, 6 eggs and a bowl. He took some chopsticks out and cracked the eggs in to the bowl. He whisked the eggs and poorest them into the pan. He continued cooking the eggs and served them.

Kasamatsu came in through the front door, with a empty plastic water bottle and he was sweating. He had just took his 5 mile jog. He sat down next to Kuroko and Hayama. Sakurai came in tired, having to drag Miyaji into the kitchen. Kuroko got 6 bowls out and scooped rice into each. He got another six and put some soup into them. He finally put the scrambled eggs on top of the rice and served them to the tired people.

"Itadakimasu!"

They began to eat the food Kuroko had cooked for them.

"This is good," Kasamatsu commented.

"Arigatou (Thanks)," Kuroko said.

"You should've gone to college for cooking," Kasamatsu added.

"Kagami-kun taught me how to cook, I only knew how to make boiled eggs before," Kuroko said.

"Really?" Hayama said.

"Yes," Kuroko replied.

It was all quiet till they almost finished until...

"Kurokocchi!" They all froze.

"Kise-kun?"

"Open the door!"

"Haizaki-kun?"

"Hey Kuroko can you open the door for us?"

"Himuro-kun?"

"Can I come in?"

"Ogiwara-kun?"

"Come in! Come in!" Kuroko opened the door.

"Hey Kurok-," Ogiwara was cut off.

"Arf! Arf! Arf!" Ogiwara immediately locked eyes on Nigou.

"Hey Nigou!" Ogiwara called.

He ran past Ogiwara to Haizaki leaving him alone. Haizaki pet Nigou.

"What are you doing here?"

"Haizaki wanted to visit you," Ogiwara informed Kuroko.

"You wanted to... visit me?"

Haizaki nodded his head.

"Why?"

Haizaki didn't answer.

"Hey Kuroko can you show me my room so I can drop my things off.

-Meanwhile-

"Quick Haizaki's getting away!" Aomine shouted.

"Dai-chan he stopped!" Momoi whispered.

"Everyone shut up!" Midorima said.

"Follow him!" Akashi ordered.

"He went inside," Murasakibara ate his snacks.

 _Crunch! Crunch!_

They stopped and saw the door opened and Kuroko came into view.

"Kurokocchi!"

"Kise-kun?"

"Haizaki-kun?"

"Ogiwara-kun?"

"Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san, Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun, what are you all doing here?"

"Haizaki wanted to visit you!" Kise blurted.

"We are spying on them," Akashi said calmly.

"Come in!" They all went in besides the Generation of Miracles and Momoi.

Kuroko shut the door on them. He didn't need people spying on them.

-With Himuro and Kuroko-

"I hope you like your room," Kuroko said.

"I do," Himuro responded.

"Okay, bye!" Kuroko left.

-Later that day-

Haizaki laid sleeping on the couch tired. Kuroko put a blanket on Haizaki, his roommates were already sleeping and he brushed his teeth and then he went to sleep. Tomorrow was the start of college.

* * *

 **This is a short chapter because I still have to write the next! I know you don't like short chapters but I was busy today and I promised you two updates!**


	6. The First Day

**I do** **not own Kuroko no Basuke**

"Haizaki go wake up Kuroko!" Kasamatsu told the gray haired man.

"Okay," Haizaki went into the bluenette room and looked around. He approached the bed and saw Kuroko with his bed hair.

"Kuroko! Oi, Kuroko wake up!" When the bluenette did not wake up he grabbed a cup of water and poored the water on Kuroko's face. Kuroko woke up instantly.

"Haizaki-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

"7:30," Haizaki said.

"When do we have to be a college?"

"7:40, oh shit, get up and get changed!"

"Do not swear and get out!" Kuroko said.

When Kuroko finished changing everyone was done changing, Haizaki left to his own house to change, Kasamatsu gave him a ride.

Kuroko hopped on his motorcycle **(A/N- I'm adding this because I can XD)** and drove to school. Hayama was with Kuroko and Kasamatsu and the others in Kasamatsu's car.

"Slow down!" Hayama screamed.

"Your going to fast!"

"This is my usual speed," Kuroko told him.

"One hundred miles per hour is your normal speed!" Hayama shouted in disbelief.

"Yes Hayama-kun,"

Kuroko approached Tokyo University (TU) and saw the Generation of Miracles walking together. He stopped and said hello and left. He went and parked his motorcycle. The Generation of miracles ran up to Hayama and Kuroko. Kuroko took off his helmet surprising the GoM.

"Tetsu, I didn't know you drive a motorcycle!"

"You never asked," Kuroko bluntly said.

"Kuroko!" Kagami called.

Kagami ran over to his shadow just as Kasamatsu parked next to Kuroko. Hayama got off of Kuroko's motorcycle and joined Sakurai.

"Let's head to class!"

"Okay,"

"Haizaki-kun!" They all turned and saw the shadow with the gray haired man.

"Hey Kuroko, you want to go to class?"

Kuroko nodded his head. They walked over to Kasamatsu and co. Then they walked to there classes leaving the Generation of miracles.

 **Its short because I'm really tired and I might post longer chapters tomorrow. Good night!**


	7. Day 2 and Introductions

**I AM NOT DEAD! HORRAY! I was on a hiatus because of writers block. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or Haikyuu**

* * *

Shiranai-Atsune: I currently do not have plans for Haizaki joining the 'roommates'

Do no get wrong ideas because of chapter name, in this chapter no one is joining the 'roommates'

I will also be calling it a 'squad' for now on (roommates sounds weird to me)

Squad will also be Roommates, Kagami, GOM and Haizaki)

I will try to make it as long as possible.

Pairings might be introduced. One sided Haikuro already introduced. There will be one main pairing possibly. Kuroo Tetsurō (I know he is from Haikyuu) is on the basketball team, he is the captain!

* * *

Kuroko looked at his schedule. He went to room A-1 and saw that the rest of his friends had the same class as home. Only his roommates noticed him. Kasamatsu waved his hand to come over. They were sitting at the back and left one seat open. The back seat in the corner. This seat is a special seat because it's Kuroko's favorite seat. The teacher walked in and told the class to quiet down.

He made EVERYONE introduce themselves. Like normal, everyone but the Squad freaked out. The teacher had his hand over his beating heart. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" He said.

"I'm sorry, you just didn't notice me," Kuroko said blankly.

Class started and they learned about organs, bones and other body parts. After a while, class was finally over and Kurokos lap top was full of notes. The class noticed Kagami and Aomine sleeping so they did something. They clapped and cheered making them wake up and clap and cheer too! The class laughed and Kagami and Aomine blushed a red that was brighter than Akashi's hair. The Squad was looking at the chuckling Kuroko. It was a soft, angelic sound. It was the most innoocent laugh that they had ever heard. They didn't want to taint it. Kuroko stopped when he met the eyes of the basketball players. They quickly looked away with flushed, embarrassed faces.

Kuroko chuckled some more but still looked at the basketball players.

"Class dismissed!"

Students shuffled out of their classrooms.

Kuroko was beginning to head home when a flyer literally hit his face. He began to look at it. 'Please Join the Tokyo University Basketball Club, We need serious help' He whipped out his phone and group messages the Entire Squad. The message looked like this.

Basketball Club!

TO: Squad (Names)

From: Kuroko Tetsuya

Are you considering joining the Tokyo University Basketball Club? I will be joining, if you are, meet me at my apartment.

* * *

It was 1:48 and Kuroko had a vanilla milkshake in his hand. He was sitting on the stairway railing (on the side) and was looking off into the sky.

"KUROKOCCHI! I got your message!"

Kuroko nearly fell off.

Shortly after, everyone had come to the apartment. Kuroko opened the flier and they looked at it.

Practice Time:

Morning- 6:00 Am- 7:00 Am~Everyday

Afternoon- 12:00 Pm - 1:00 Pm~Everyday

Evening- 6:00 Pm- 7:00 Pm~Everyday

Must attend practices or you will get kicked off team.

When: 4/5/16

Where: 'A' Gym

Who: Any Gender

"That's brutal! Practice three times a day! Wait! Practice is everyday!" They shouted besides Kuroko.

"I have to attend practices!" Aomine groaned.

"Today's date is 4/4/16, right?"

"Yup,"

"Everyone meet me at the university 'A' Gym tomorrow." Kuroko commanded.

They nodded and went there seperate ways. Kuroko went straight to the kitchen, Kasamatsu went on a jog. Hayama went to the television, Sakurai went to Nigou. Kiyoshi went to the beanbag chair in the living room. Tatsuya went to his room. Hayama went to his room to grab a basketball and proceeded to go to the streetball court.

When dinner was ready, they came back from their respective destinations and dug in! "Itadakimasu!" They chorused.

They had a normal conversation until everyone was finished. Kuroko and Kasmatsu washed the dishes as Hayama began his bath. Himuro, Miyaji (Kiyoshi) and Sakurai went into the living room to watch some anime (yes I had to). Nigou was sleeping on one of the couches. He was snoring (do dogs snore?) lightly.

* * *

 _Ring! Ring!_ "Kuroko your phone is ringing!" Hayama shouted, he had just finished his bath.

Kuroko dried his hands and picked up his phone. He had gotten a text message from a unknown number.

Hello

To: Kuroko Tetsuya

From: Unknown

Hello, I saw you and your friends walking home from university and I was wondering if you were interested in joining the Tokyo University Basketball Club.

.

.

Re: Hello

To: Unknown

From: Kuroko Tetsuya

We all were planning on going the club. May I ask who this is?

.

Re: Hello

To: Kuroko Tetsuya

From: Unknown

This is Kuroo Tetsurō (I know he is from Haikyuu). Thank you for your time.

.

.

"Who was that?" Miyaji asked.

"A kid from the basketball club that personally invited us to the basketball club," Kuroko said.

"Oh, what's his name?" Sakurai asked.

"Kuroo Tetsurō!" Kuroko said.

"He has practically the same name as you..." Himuro observed.

"He seems very nice," Kasamtsu said after reading the conversation Kuroko has with Kuroo.

* * *

Kuroko hopped on his motorcycle and began to drive to school. He looked at the flier. It was exactly 5:50 and the Squad had accidentally forgotten to wake up Kuroko. He arrived and parked near 'A' Gym. He walked and yawned. He was immediately tackled by a black haired teen.

"Hey, I'm Kuroo, we talked yesterday," Kuroo greeted.

"Oh, let me properly introduce myself, I am Kuroko Tetsuya, a first year student."

"Come on inside, I'm the captain" Kuroo said giving the fallen teen a hand.

'He is really nice' (Kuroko)

'Wow, this kid is so polite' (Kuroo)

They walked inside and saw a crowd of people. The two were engaged in a conversation when everyone saw Kuroo. He looked like he was talking to himself, but someone responded.

Almost everyone screamed "GHOST!" Well almost everyone, the Squad didn't scream anything.

Then, practice began!

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I was on a short hiatus for this story and had writers block. I made a couple of fics during my hiatus and writers block but they were okay in my opinion. Bye! Remember to Review! Favorite and Follow too!


	8. Practice and Zone

**Hey! WASSUP! I know I haven't been updating on this story... It's random now not everyday. So basically anytime I'm free and literally done and bored I write. I'll try my best for 1000+ but it's hard without reviews (they give me inspiration- 'Please Update' and 'Post them as fast as you can' DO NOT HELP just saying)**

 **Kuroo- Hey, Captain Kuroo here (from Haikyu~ I spelt it wrong last chapter and I know I usually spell Seirin wrong, I'm really sorry!) and Tetsuo does NOT OWN KUROKO NO Basuke or me, I'm from Haikyu and I walked into the wrong anime and I'm stuck! So hi, I'll just live with it. XD**

 **Tetsuo- He's my prisoner...**

 **Kuroko- Hello!**

 **Tetsuo- CRAP! You have to appear normally, you give people heart-attacks.**

 **Kuroko-It's not my fault I have a low presence (secretly enjoys it)**

 **Kuroo-You should honestly wear a bell or something**

 **Kagami-Takes bell out- attaches it to Kuroko's arm (it would be his neck but it'll choke him)**

 **Tetsuo-I hope you like it!**

* * *

"We will be having a 10 minute practice match. On Team One will be Kagami Taiga, Kise Ryōta, Kuroko Tetsuya, Kasamatsu Yukio, Midorima Shinataro, Miyaji Kiyoshi and Team Two will be Akashi Seijūrō, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Himuro Tatsuya, Sakurai Ryō and Hayama Kotarō! Begin! Kuroo shouted.

Kuroo threw the ball directly upwards. Kagami got the ball much to Murasakibara's dismay. He passed to Kuroko who passed to Kise. Kise tapped the ball to Kasamatsu. He ran down the court and chess-passed to Midorima. Already in his form, Midorima shot and scored three points for Team One.

With the ball, Akashi ran down the court. Miyaji tried to steal the ball from Akashi and sadly he got crossed up. _Ankle Break_! Akasha ran past the fallen player and tried to shoot the ball. Sadly, he was stopped by a Kagami Taiga.

Kagami passed the ball to Kasamatsu. Running down the court, Kasamatsu tried to pass Aomine. Aomine stole the ball and passed to Sakurai. Doing his signature move, Sakurai shot a three. _Swish!_

Kuroko grabbed the ball and cyclone-passed it to Kagami. Kagami grabbed the ball and dunked it into the basket. _Swish!_

Aomine grabbed the ball and immediately all the players except for Kise and Kuroko ran to the other side of the court. Aomine stepped to the right and bounced the ball in between Kise's legs. He was going to grab it, but Kuroko beat him to it.

Kuroko passed to Miyaji who passed it to Midorima. _Swoosh!_ Midorima shot his signature move, a three pointer with a crazy high arc.

Akashi grabbed the ball and passed it to Aomine. Aomine ran down the court, light streaks flowing out of his eyes and shot the ball. _Swoosh!_

Kuroko took the ball and ran down the court with what looked like burning fire streaking out of his eyes!

"KUROKOCCHI'S IN THE ZONE!" Kise shouted.

The others looked at Kuroko who stopped. Sure enough Kuroko Tetsuya, phantom sixth man was in the zone. Kuroko looked like he was disappearing. While in the zone, Kuroko gained strength, stamina and speed. Getting into the phantom shot position, Kuroko shot the ball from the three-point line.

"Oi Tetsu! When did you learn that?" Aomine asked.

"Now." Was the reply.

Murasakibara grabbed the ball and ran down the court (All of the GOM and Kagami has the Zone right now). Kasamatsu and Miyaji tried to stop his Thor's hammer but sadly failed. Kasamatsu grabbed the ball, passed to Miyaji who passed to Kuroko. Kuroko used his vanishing drive on Aomine and sank a three. The score was 11-7 in Team One's favor.

Hayama grabbed the the ball and passed to Akashi. Akashi passed to Sakurai. Sakurai sprinted to the other end and sank a three.

"Now!" Kuroko shouted.

Suddenly, Kasamatsu and Miyaji's eyes had something that looked like burning fire in their eyes. They were both surprised. Apparently, it wasn't 'their' zone but rather a 'borrowed' zone. It was sapping away Kuroko's energy and shortened his zone time period (like Akashi and Rakuzan~ Season 3: Rakuzan vs. Seirin Winter cup).

Kasamatsu grabbed the ball and sprinted down the court and sank a three. Murasakibara grabbed the ball and attempted to pass to Akashi. Kuroko stole the ball mid-pass. He passed it to Midorima who sank a three.

Aomine grabbed orange ball and passed to Alashi who passed to Sakurai. He scored more three points for Team Two. The score is 16-13, Team One leading. Kuroko did a ignite pass kai to Kise. Kise used his perfect copy. He used one of Midorima's three point shots and successfully landed a three.

Himuro grabbed the ball and passed to Murasakibara. Passing to Akashi, the ball was stolen by Kuroko who passed to Kagami. _Slam_! The ball was dunked into the basket.

Kuroo blew his whistle. "21-13,Team One!" He yelled the results of the game. The basketball players were all sweating and lying on the floor panting. Kuroo walked up to Kuroko. "Wow! It was only a 10 minute practice game and most of you were in the zone and now your already out of breath!" "Everyone else besides the players that played run 5 laps around the university.

"Hey! How long have you been able to go into the zone Tetsu-kun?" Momoi asked politely.

"Since my days at Seirin." Tetsuya replied.

"When you phrase it like that, you sound like a old man, Tetsu-kun!" Momoi chuckled.

"KUROKOCCHI! After practice, do you wanna go to Maji Burger or do you want to go to a convenient store and eat ice pops like we did in Teiko?" Kise asked.

"Maji Burger so I can get a vanilla milkshake." Kuroko said dreamily after giving the questing much thought.

"Ok! Kurokocchi!"

The group gathered around the duo. "How about we go to Maji Burger after practice?" Kise asked the group.

"Sounds good to me." Aomine agreed.

"Sure!" Kagami replied.

"Ok!" Kasamatsu answered.

Everyone else agreed.

Then, everyone else came back from running laps.

Practice went on longer. When it stopped they grabbed their bags and began their walk to Maji Burger.

* * *

 **I hoped you liked it and have successfully reached 1000! Ok bye!**

 **Aomine-Follow!**

 **Akashi-Review or else! _Snip! Snip_! (XD)**

 **Tetsuo-Favorite and thanks for reading!**


	9. Maji Burger and Milkshakes

Hello! **Last chapter, the game was horrible, I know... This chapter is most likely a bad chapter! Please review! Im helpless! Also, give me ideas please! They help a lot! I literally read stories for ideas.**

 **Kuroko- _Jingle! Jingle_! Hello!**

 **Tetsuo- Hey**

 **Kuroko- You didn't get scared...**

 **Kuroo-The bell helped.**

 **Kuroko-Somebody take this bell off its killing me!**

 **Tetsuo- I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or my prisoner from Haikyu, Kuroo Tetsurou!**

 **Kuroo- Somebody get me out of this anime! Is there like a portal or something! Do I have to build myself a machine? Help!**

 **Tetsuo-#SaveKuroo2k16**

 **Kuroo-My god help!**

* * *

Kagami's POV

We walked to our usual route to Maji Burger. When we walked inside, Kuroko immediately walked up to the cashier and asked for literally, 30 vanilla milkshakes and 5 burgers to go with it. I think his stomach grew or something! I saw Kuroko pay for his food and grabbed his things and went to the nearest vacant table. With the help of us of course. Me and Aomine both got a large soda, 32 teriyaki burgers and a large fries. Of course, me and Kuroko split the fries. The others got a small drink, one burger and one medium fries. How is that normal, Kuroko got more than them...

.

 _Slurp! Sluuuuurrrrppp!_ "Kuroko stop! That's really rude and annoying!" Kasamatsu commanded.

"I'll try."

.

The slurps continued making Kasamatsu annoyed. Remember that an Annoyed Kasamatsu is the equivalent of a kicked Kise. I sweatdropped at the scene before my eyes. Kuroko annoyed Kasamatsu so much, every slurp leaded to a kick. Kuroko was obviously enjoying this because he didn't stop until he ran out of vanilla milkshakes. He was obviously full because the burgers came into my stomach instead of Kuroko's stomach. I was happy, Free Lunch Everyone! '5 free burgers for me!' I chanted in my 'tiny' head. I gobbled up Kuroko's lunch and sat back and relaxed. That was some good burger(s).

.

I saw Kuroko pick up his phone, he then typed furiously and hit the send button. He waited for a incoming message. Then, he tapped the smartphone again. A text came in again and he repeated the process over and over again. I curiously looked at his phone. He hid the phone from me and glared furiously. I was confused why the calm,emotionless shadow was showing emotions. I saw Kuroko pick up a call.

"Shigehiro! I haven't heard from you since Himuro-kun came! How's it going?" Kuroko greeted.

"I want Kurokocchi to call me by my first name!" Kise inputted.

"What! Why didnt you put a suffix after his name!" I yelled.

"Fine! I'm also going to go to college at Tokyo University!" Ogiwara said.

"I go there and the Generation of miracles." Kuroko sighed.

"He ignored me!" Kagami cried.

"Do you know any good places I can stay?" Ogiwara asked.

"You can stay with me! I have a couch and if you want you could sleep in my room!" Kuroko answered.

"Sure, I'll sleep beside you! I miss doing that! Remember when we had a sleep over in 5th grade?!" Ogiwara asked.

"Yeah! That was fun! Really fun!" Kuroko replied.

"Okay bye! I'll swing by tomorrow!" Ogiwara said.

"Okay!" Kuroko answered.

.

Kuroko turned off his phone and looked back at us. He hadn't noticed we were staring at him.

"Ogiwara huh," Kagami said.

"Yeah!" Kuroko replied.

"He's going to sleep beside you..." Momoi sadly cried.

"Yeah! He's been my best friend and mentor since 5th grade! He taught me how to play basketball!" Kuroko said.

"I thought I taught you how to play basketball..." Akashi whispered.

"You taught me how to be useful but Ogiwara-kun taught me the basics of basketball and everything else!All you did was ruin his love for basketball and make us cry atthe nationals in out third year." Kuroko answered.

"Im so frustrated with you right now my god!" Akashi shouted catching ongoing people's attention.

"Nothing to see here, sorry!" Kasamatsu shouted.

"I'll be going home now." Kuruko said.

* * *

Walking out of the fast food restaurant with a milkshake in his hand, he looked at street light. It was red, he began to walk on the road, when Kagami shiuted for him to go back. Kuroko's eyes didnt see the truck until it was too late...

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Sorry that its a short 882 words!**

 **Maybe not the end though.**

 **Kagami-What happened? Did he get run over or not?**

 **Kuroo-What are you talking about BAKAGAMI! You were there!**

 **Kagami-Yeah but I dont know what happened.**

 **Aomine-What Did You Do To Tetsu Bakagami! I thought you were his light!**

 **Kagami-What are you talking about! You are his light too!**

 **Akashi-Tetsuo, if you dont tell me, your end will benear!**

 **Tetsuo-Geez! My god! Wait till the next chapter!**

 **Everyone-Thats way too long!**

 **Kise-Mou~ my Kurokocchi is missing!**

 **Everyone begins to chase Tetsuo. Kuroko help! Oh, wait your missing! Just so you know, if you kill me... Kuroko will be missing forever...**

 **Everyone-Ive never felt so useless...**

 **Tetsuo- Favorite! Review! Follow! Thank you for reading!**


	10. A Side Story

**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke-**

 **I do not own Wildest Dreams by: Taylor Swift-**

 **I do not own Electric Love by: BØRN-**

 **I do not own the architecture or buildings either-**

 **Kuroko Tetsuo**

Hi, my name is Kuroko Tetsuo and I ran away from home. I miss my brother Tetsuya very much. It's been 10 years since I saw him. Today, Tetsuya is turning twenty. He goes to Tokyo University, along with his friends.

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Today is my twentieth birthday. I walk through the hall that 'my' dorm room is located in. I stop and unlock the door. The door is baby blue, like my hair. I step inside the room. I glance inside to check if anything is out of the ordinary. It's normal except for one thing, a man with blond hair and blue eyes. This stranger is sitting on 'my' bed.

'Who is this man?'

'Who let him in?'

'Why is he on 'my' bed?'

'What is he here for?'

'When did he come here?'

These questions circulate my mind. I see my best friend talking to this stranger.

"Hello. Who are you?' (Me)

"Hello, I am Kuroko Tetsuo." (Him)

"Why are you on 'my' bed and who let you in?" (Me)

"Your roommate let me in and he said I could sit here." (Him)

'Okay, three questions down, two left to go.' (Me)

"What are you here for and when did you come here?" (Me)

"I am here to visit my brother and I just came inside five minutes ago.' (Him)

"Who is your brother?" (Me)

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuo**

'Tetsuya! Tetsuya! Don't you remember me?' (Me)

"My brother is named Tetsuya."(Me)

"Tetsuya..." (Him)

It takes him a few seconds to realize that I am talking to him.

"Me?" (Him)

"Yeah! Don't you remember me?" (Me)

"No I don't" (Him)

I grab my backpack and I take out a picture. Meanwhile, he takes a seat on his friend's bed.

I give him the photograph and I wait.

 _Flashback_

"Hey! Tetsuya! Come here!" (Me)

"Okay! Coming onee-chan!" (Him)

"Let's take a picture!" (Me)

Snap! The picture was taken.

 _Flashback Ends_

A photograph, a memory etched into our souls. One thought crossed my mind, 'has he forgotten?'

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

I stare at the photograph that lay on my lap. It seems familiar, but somehow I do not remember this moment in my life. It's a forgotten memory. Though, I recognize the people in the picture, this location, where is it? I do not remember going here at all.

In the picture is a tent. It's a white, so white that it reflects the sun's rays, directing them elsewhere. The question is when and where was this photograph taken?

"I am sorry Tetsuo-san, but I fail to remember this photograph and you." (Me)

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuo**

'Is this what it feels like to be heart broken?'

'Why doesn't he remember me?'

I rush out of the room and I run away. Away from the room. Away from Tetsuya. Away from my brother. Away, with no destination in mind, I sprint to get away from this place for ever.

"Wait up! Come back!" (Him)

"Please!" (Him)

I turn and burst through the doors that lead outside. I run and run, then I spot a tree. It's trunk is big enough to cover my body.

 _Flashback_

"Never run away from your problems, Tetsuo-nii!" (Him)

"Okay! Okay!"(Me)

"Do you promise not to runaway from your problems again!" (Him)

"Yeah."

 _Flashback Ends_

'Tetsuya! I'm sorry! I broke our promise, please forgive me!'

I sit down and I bury my head in my knees.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" (Stranger)

"Aomine-kun! What are you doing here?" (Tetsuya)

"Nothing!" (Aomine)

Tetsuya runs up to Aomine and sees me. I try to bolt, but then a large warm hand stops me. I look up to see Aomine staring down at me.

"Hey, what's your name?" (Aomine)

"Tetsuo, Kuroko Tetsuo, it's nice to meet you Aomine Daiki." (Me)

"How do you know my name?" (Aomine)

"Tetsuya said it earlier" (Me)

I feel his grip loosen and I bolt.

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki**

"Tetsuo, Kuroko Tetsuo, it's nice to meet you Aomine Daiki." (Tetsuo)

"How do you know my name?" (Me)

"Tetsuya said it earlier" (Tetsuo)

My grip loosens accidently and he bolts.

That's when I realize, Tetsu never said my first name.

Immediately, Tetsu and I begin to sprint, I guess we had the same thought.

"How does he know your first name?" (Tetsu)

"I don't know! So he's like your brother or something?" (Me)

"Yeah, but I don't remember him, so he must of gone missing or ran away." (Tetsu)

I hear footsteps behind us.

"Kurokocchi! Aominecchi! Why are we running?" (Annoying blond)

"Tetsu's 'brother' is um... running away from us..." (Me)

"Oh, okay." (Annoying blond model)

We look back in front of us and we realize that Tetsuo disappeared.

"That Annoying Blond Model made us lose him!" (Me)

I look at Tetsu and see that he has also disappeared.

"What am I doing?" (Me)

* * *

 **Kise Ryouta**

"Kurokocchi wait up!" (Me)

"Stop ignoring me!" (Me)

"Kurokocchi!" (Me)

"Where... did you go?" (Kurokocchi)

"I'm right here Kurokocchi!" (Me)

"Not you! My brother! Where did he g-" (Kurokocchi)

Kurokocchi slamed into Kagamicchi's chest.

"Woah! Kuroko! Watch where your going and why are you running?" (Kagamicchi)

"Kagami-kun, my brother is running and help me catch him!" (Kurokocchi)

"Okay what does he look like?" (Kagamicchi)

"Like me, but he has blond hair and blue eyes!" (Kurokocchi)

"Hmm.. okay, blond hair, blue eyes!" (Kagamicchi)

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuo**

'I'm out of breath.' (Me)

"Hmm.. okay, blond hair, blue eyes!" ('Kagami')

I peek behind the tree I'm hiding at and see a red head, Tetsuya and the famous model Kise Ryouta running past me.

"Safe." (Me)

"Not quite." (?)

I look up to see Aomine standing in front of me.

"Tetsu! Bakagami! Kise!" (AHOmine)

I hear them running back and the spot me trapped underneath Aomine's arms.

"What are you doing to my brother!" (Tetsu)

"It's not what it looks like!" (AHOmine)

"Help!" (Me)

"Get off him!" (Tetsuya)

That was a horrible mistake. Aomine didn't have a chance... with one hand I pushed Aomine over and ran to the dorms. I went to Kuroko's dorm and locked it shut.

"Woah! What are you doing!" (Tetsuya's friend)

"Help! (Me)

"Um... okay!" (Tetsuya's friend)

I scanned the room and locked my eyes on the door that led to a balcony.

"No! No! No! You are not doing that! Kuroko would KILL me!" (Tetsuya's friend)

"Tetsuo! I have a vanilla milkshake! Come out!" (Kagami)

"Must resist!" (Me)

"Give me a rope." ([whispered] Me)

"Okay here!" (Tetsuya's friend)

I opened the balcony door and tied the rope to the railing. I slid down and yes, I got rope burn.

I sprinted as fast as I could to my car and before I could reach my destination. Kise Ryouta, Tetsuya and Aomine stood in my way.

Kagami was catching uo fast. I decided to grab Tetsuya and carried him bridle style to my car.

I managed to escape their 'claws' by a few inches. So, I did the obvious thing, run. Accidently, I caught the attention of onlookers. They literally looked at me wierdly. I was almost there, I had twenty feet left, then a green-headed freak with a sledgehammer appeared in fron of me. A purple-haired giant was behind him. In front of the 'carrot' was a red-haired 'midget' with heterochromatic eyes.

'Why is everybody "after" me!' (Me)

'Just why!' (Me)

I ran the opposite way and I made a detour to my car, a red lamborghini. Tetsuya stared wide-eyed and gaping at my convertible that was parked on the dark pavement. I 'dropped' Tetsuya, then I opened the door to the passengers seat and Tetsuya gladly accepted.

'Traitor' (GoM)

Then, I went to the driver's seat and I began to drive. The top of the convertible opened and then went 'inside the trunk' of the car.

"Woah! This is cool! (Tetsuya)

"Glad you like it!" (Me)

"Just asking, where are we going?" (Tetsuya)

"Secret!" (Me)

I continued to drive until we reached our destination. A white mansion with a blue convertible parked in the driveway.

"Someone lives here?" (Tetsuya)

"Yeah, me alone." (Me)

"What! Then, why do you need two cars!" (Tetsuya)

"I only need one, the other, well it's for you." (Me)

"Eh! Ehhhh! F-f-for me!" (Tetsuya)

"Yeah!" (Me)

"Why? What's the occasion?" (Tetsuya)

'Did he really forget his brithday?' I sweatdropped. I stared at Tetsuya for a while.

"It's your birthday!" (Me)

"It is? Let me grab my phone..." (Tetsuya)

"Ehhhhh! How could I forget my birthday!" (Tetsuya) (January 31st is his birthday!)

"I don't know." (Me)

I spot a car parking in my driveway. I see Tokyo University students with colorful rainbow hair. Tetsuya and I stepped outside and I tossed him the , Tetsuya went into the blue convertible.

"You just gave him a convertible!" (Kagami)

"Why not? He's my brother and it's his birthday!" (Me)

"It's his birthday?" (Gom+Kagami)

I wait for a minute, while they check their phones. Apparently, the driver Aomine Daiki forgot to put the car in "Park". He did it, but it was in "Neutral" instead of "Park", so you know what happens next...

"Woah Ahomine! Put in on park not Neutral!" (Kagami)

"Okay! Okay! Bakagami!" (AHOmine)

'Personally, Kagami is better than AHOmine.' (Me)

"Done!" (AHOmine)

Tetsuya drives away along with me.

 _🎶He said let's get out of this_ _town_ _  
Drive out of the city  
Away from the crowds🎶_

"Wooooo!" ([screams] Tetsuya)

Apparently, he learned how to take the 'roof' off.

🎶 _And every night my mind is running around her_ _  
Thunder is getting louder and louder  
Baby you're like lightning in a bottle  
_ _I can't let you go now that I got it_ 🎶

We keep driving 'till we reach our destination, 'The Tokyo Metropolitan Building'. When we arrive at Building No.1 (The Tokyo Metropolitan Building has two towers that connect together), then they hop in the elevator and go to floor 45 where the observatory decks were.

"North Deck or South Deck?" (Me)

"North." (Tetsuya)

"The sun is setting, so you made a good choice." ([informed] me)

We sit down on some chairs while we watch the setting sun. The colors dying out into a dark void. Flashing it's bright colors one last time before disappearing over the horizon. The colors were still flashing, but the dark void was growing. Then, it swallowed the colors and the city lights turned on. Bright, like a man-made imposter of the sun.

I stare at the scene before me, then they arrived.

"Kurokocchi" (Kise)

"Tetsu!" (Aomine)

"Tetsu-kun!" (Momoi)

"Kuroko!" (Kagami)

"Kuro-chin." (Murasakibara)

"Tetsuya." (Akashi)

"Kuroko." (Midorima)

They spotted Kuroko with his head on my shoulder sleeping soundly. They were two late for I had spent the day with him, not them.

I carry Tetsuya to his car where he wakes up. We drive to the nearest bakery and step inside. I buy a cake that had 'Happy Birthday Tetsuya!' on it, vanilla icecream cake.

We invited Tetsuya's friend for the celebration. Then, we drive to my mansion and the three of us eat the cake.

"This is so good!" (Tetsuya)

"Glad you like it!" (Me)

"Mmmmm!" (Friend)

That's when the party got crashed. Kagami and the GoM stood in my doorway. They looked at the three of us. Sadly, barely and cake was left for Tetsuya, his friend, and I had eaten most of the vanilla icecream cake.

"Kurokocchi! You celebrated with us!" (Kise)

"Yep!" (Tetsuya)

"Mou~Kurokocchi is so mean!" (Kise)

"No one calls Tetsuya mean!" (Me)

That's when it happened... (2007 words yay!)

Tetsuya fell asleep and his face landed on his piece of cake.

'Poor Tetsuya!' (Me)

I lift his head up and wipe all the cake from his pale face. I chuckle as I see that his light blue locks had cake on them too. I carry him to my bed upstairs and I lay him down.

"Goodnight... Tetsuya..."

I head downstairs and I clean up the table. Knowing the GoM and Kagami are standing there awkwardly I ignore them. I began to sigh as I washed the dishes.

"You can leave if you want to or if you want you can stay here." (Me)

"We will stay." (Kagami+GoM)

"Are you staying?" (Me)

"Yeah." (Friend of Kuroko [I need to give him a name...]

"Okay, they're are six spare rooms. I'm sleeping with my brother and somebody is sleeping on the couch." (Me)

"I will." (Friend)

"Everyone gets a room for themselves except Kagami and Aomine who will have to share a room." (Me)

Snickers are heard across the room.

I head upstairs and I head to my room. I can see Tetsuya on my bed, wide-awake, and reading a light novel.

"Hey." (Me)

I take off my shirt and I climb in bed and I lay down. I look to see what he is reading, but he puts a bookmark in the book and he closes it before my curious eyescan even take a glance at the pages. He sets the book aside and he stares at my face. Fighting and arguing could be heard in a room where two idiots were. AHOmine and BAKAgami were of course, most likely fighting for the blanket. Tetsuya and I climb out of bed and we walk into their room.

They stare at us and we tell them to "Urusai!" (Shut up)

We walk back to our room and little did the two idiots know there was a vacant bedroom. Of course, it was Tetsuya's idea. Sometimes, the innocent looking teenager can be cruel to others.

The rest of the night is calm and silent.

.

.

.

 **The Morning After- (Still Kuroko Tetsuo's PoV)**

The morning after was anything but calm and silent...

.

When everyone was up, we ate breakfast and I told everybody that we will be having a game. Tetsuya and I were the only ones that knew that I was a former olympian.

So, obviously you knew what had happened...

Thescore was a terrifying 100-2, Tetsuya and I were winning! It was a full court game with the same 5 vs. 5 rules. and the same time as an official game.

None of us had seen the crowd that had grown. Some of them had it on video. Kagami, Kuroko, Kise and I against Aomine, Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara.

"Hey! Kuroko we beat the 'Emperor' twice!" (Kagami)

"Kagami-kun, I suggest that you shut up and close your loud mouth." (Kuroko [deadpanned])

.

.

Then, Kagami was left unconsious on the streetball pavement...

* * *

 **I beat my record of 1000+ words! This chapter is 2000+!**


	11. The Hospital And A Flight

**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke (sadly)**

 **Sorry I haven't been updating in a long time! I was procrastinating a lot as well as updating other stories. Just so you know, I just come up with random thigs while I'm writing. I literal read other fics and I add random ideas from the other stories into here. I dont use much though.**

* * *

 _Beep! Beep!_ The soft sound of a machine echoed throughout the hospital room.

My arms felt stiff as well as my legs. My side felt heavy and I opened my eyes. First, there was darkness, then some light began to shine. I looked at my side and saw Kise sleeping on a chair with his head on my side. I looked at my arms, they were in casts. I looked to the left and saw flowers and cards that said,"Get Well Soon." I was confused.

Why am I in a hospital? Why am I in casts? Why is Kise as well as my former and current teammates here? They were sleeping soundly and I knew even the slightest noise would wake up everyone. I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding. Unexpectedly, I yawned waking up Kise who made a outburst that,"his Kurokocchi was awake!"

Due to this outburst, a greater cacophony began with half-awake people calling for a nurse or doctor. When the doctor got here, he saw that I was awake. My heart was normal, pumping blood, the same time the machine beeped.

"Why do I feel like I got ran over?" Those were my first words. Everyone turned silent and stared at me. Being an idiot, Bakagami spoke first. "Maybe because you were!" I froze at these words and visibly paled. My heart began to beep (machine) uncontrollably. My friends were forced out of the hospital room and doctors and nurses rushed in. Everything turned dark, black, shadowy, I was scared, frightened even! I could make out one word, Coma.

I don't know why but I am in a coma. Just because of Bakagami's response.

I knew I was in a coma due to the information. I wondered if I would ever wake up or would I stay like this forever. Blank, everything was blank after that. No more voices, no more color just silence and darkness.

* * *

Time skip- April 29th

Golden Week Beginning

"Hey, Kurokocchi, it's the beginning of Golden Week" I heard these words. After months of silence and darkness. I heard it, echoing inside my head. My eyes felt like led and it took a while for me to open them. Just as I did, I was blinded by the hospital lights. Everyone gasped as everyone's eyes were on me. Doctors and all.

I began to slowly sit up. Hunger was what I felt, stomach growling I looked around and begged for food. I ate all of the food, burgers, fries, apples, and the most delicious vanilla milkshakes. Yum!

They gaped like fishes. "You actually ate a lot!" It was Ahomine's turn to be the idiot. "Of course I did baka! You would probably eat a mountain of burgers the size of Everest if you were in a coma for five months!

Laughter and blushing from a certain blue-haired aho followed quickly after that. When it stopped I resumed the conversation. "Where's Shige-nii?" A response came quickly after that from Kiyoshi-senpai. "He's coming along with your parents."

My parents...

* * *

The Kiseki no Sedai left just as my Roommates and my family came in.

I was so thrilled to ses them.

"Kuroko-kun! Your awake!" Kasamatsu-kun shouted. Usually he's calm and collected but he is anything but that right now.

"I've missed you!" Hayama-kun added.

"We all did!" Himuro-san said.

"When I'm out of the hospital would it be okay if we go hangout or have a vacation somewhere?" I asked the six (Kasamatsu, Ogiwara, Himuro, Hayama, Miyaji, and Sakurai).

"Yeah! That would be great!" Shige-nii (Ogiwara) shouted.

"I agree," Miyaji-san said.

"That would be fun," Sakurai-kun added.

"Wow! It looks like you seven (The six listed above+Kuroko) get along well!" My mother observed.

"They do indeed." Father agreed.

"Hey Kuroko-kunbthe doctor said that you'll be released tomorrow!" Kasamatsu-kun said.

"So we are going tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Kasamatsu-kun answered.

"It is Golden Week after all!" Hayama-kun replied.

We began to make plans for our well-needed break.

* * *

One day later-Because I'm lazy

"Congratulations Kuroko-san! Your free to go!" The doctor said.

"I am?" I asked though I knew I was free to go.

"Yes, your good to go!" He replied.

I walked out of the hospital and went straight home to the apartment where I got a suitcase ready and I packed all the things I needed.

Kasamatsu-san already booked a flight to out destination.

I was so excited though I held it in.

Kasamatsu said he already packed a basketball, though I dont know why he did. I went into Kasamatsu's car, a gray Mercedes-Benz GL550. It held all of our luggage. Ogiwara and I shared a suitcase. Hayama and Himuro did too! So did Sakurai and Miyaji, while Kasamatsu had his own. He packed all our needed things for the trip, we just packed our clothes and electronics.

Kasamatsu-kun started the car and we began to drive to Haneda Airport. We went on our plane and our tril began. When we were smoothly flying, I took out a light novel and began to read. After a while, we landed. We were in a different place (A territory).

I looked around, the time was 5:00 pm. It was exactly 5 hours since we boarded the plane.

We had one destination in mind.

"Woah!" I heard a voice.

I looked over and saw that the voice was from a person who had just tripped.

I helped him up and he spoke to me.

"I'm Eiji, Eiji Aki! What's your name?" He asked.

"My name is Tetsuya, Tetsuya Kuroko." I replied.

"Are you Japanese? I am!" He asked.

"Yeah! My friends and I are going to XXXX(*) right now." I answered.

"Oh really! I am too! Is it okay if I join you guys? It's a pretty far drive, about 43 minutes!" He said.

"Sure that would be great!"

* * *

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Please Review!**

 **XXXX(*)= I'll reveal next chapter.**

 **I love each and everyone of you!**


End file.
